As background art of this technical field, JP-A-62-173901 (PTL 1) can be exemplified. PTL 1 describes that an output voltage of a DC-DC converter is linearly reduced in accordance with a reduction in the voltage of a high-voltage side battery so as to suppress over-discharging of the high-voltage side battery, and thus deterioration of the high-voltage side battery is suppressed.